Damage
by whats-up-people
Summary: When Kyouya gets slapped, someone has a hard time accepting it. Contains OC. NOT a Kyouya X OC Fic. More like a friendship fic between the Oc and Kyouya. Rated T for a bit of swearing


Damage

7/20/2009

Summary~ When Kyouya gets slapped, someone has a hard time accepting it. Contains OC. NOT a Kyouya X OC Fic. More like a friendship fic between the Oc and Kyouya. The girl's name is Ryo, Kiyomi

I was actually having a good time…that is until Kyouya's father showed up. The echo from the slap still rang in my ears. That sound, make me flinch, and freeze for a millisecond in fear. I almost dropped all the dishes I was holding on the expensive and heavy tray, polished to a shine so it could reflect everything in sight and make it appealing.

I turn to see Kyouya's glasses fall to the ground and bounce before settling on the fine carpet. If not for the floor covering, they probably would have been broken. Kyouya leaned back from the force of the blow to his cheek, not even flinching. Was he that brave? Mr. Ootori didn't even look distraught! Sure I believed in a spanking every now and then on a three year old that is disobeying their parents over and over and over again…

…

…I just brought up bad memories…forget the past; focus on the present, damn it! How dare that man hit Kyouya! I set the glossy tray drown angrily, which caused all the cups and silverware to bounce and even spill a bit of it's contents. Some people looked over at me; the sudden clanging was the only sound in the room besides a few gasps from bystanders. I already heard whispers from the self-important crowd around me. Not like I wasn't used to it. I've been given looks from parents and guardians all evening.

"Isn't that Ryo, Kiyomi?" _Who'd you think it was? Santa Clause? It's not even winter, dumbass._

"How did that, ruffian get into Ouran?" _Simple, my dad threw a lot of money around. Seriously? Ruffian? I must be a hoodlum as well..._

"I heard she made another girl quit school because Kiyomi would stop bulling her." _Stupid rumors, you crazy old hag._

"Wasn't she expelled from a few other schools?" _Isn't there such a thing as privacy, anymore?_

"It's no wonder she's been reduced to picking up trash and dishes for this club. If you ask me, I say she should go to public school." _…Touché. Jerk. _

Tamaki had helped a lot earlier, popping out of no where to keep my temper down when needed. Mori had helped some too, taking over my cleaning duties for a few minutes, while I rested. I was still sore from practicing kendo with him. He's like a fricken' machine sometimes! However, nothing could stop my blood from boiling this time. A parent shouldn't hit their child except for extreme measures. This old man better have a damn good excuse.

Sure, Kyouya only seemed into profits and benefits. But there had to be more to him. Haruhi was going on and on how nice he could be, though I don't agree with what he did, trying to intimidate Haruhi like he did. Personally, if it was me I would have kicked him in the stomach and run out the door screaming, but…that's just me. Any one of the females (except Haruhi and me of course) would gladly be underneath Kyouya right now.

I glared at the older man, demanding an explanation. He however, didn't even look up. He didn't even open his eyes! He simply turned his back to Kyouya. The coward, if you can't face the person you just hit _or_ the crowd because you were in public, then you're a coward. How dare that old man ruin such an astonishing evening, with something like that?! Was it all a publicity stunt? To get attention? If it was, it wouldn't be good attention. Besides that, the people seemed to be talking more about me than the Ootori's, as if they were afraid of them or to talk bad about them. That's just my luck…I bang a simple tray and people talk about me like I'm an ax murderer, a man hit's his son in the middle of a party and no one talks about it.

"Is this how my son's been wasting his time?" The old man finally spoke. You could tell how old he was through his raspy voice…was he a smoker? Probably not. But it sounded like it.

Kyouya was dead silent, maybe letting out a soft grunt when he kneeled down to pick up his glasses. My face twisted into something between a grimace and a glower. Kyouya…didn't even hesitate when he stood up behind his father. He stood there…like he always did, tall, proud, maybe a smirk once in a while if sales were going well. Though, his expression was blank and obedient.

I felt my hands shaking in pure resentment. Wait, when I start to clench my fists? My nails had started to dig into the sensitive part of my palm…I even broke the skin… My breathing became heavy and irregular. I think Mori sent me a glance, as if to tell me to calm down without having to say it openly. But I didn't look at him. I didn't want to. I was too angry to even consider trying and listening to the few words he always said. Why wasn't anyone doing anything?! Everyone was just standing around and gawking at the sight…

"You are an embarrassment to the Ootori's name." Kyouya's father declared. His voice was low, almost at a whisper directed to Kyouya only. Though it had so much force behind it made me freeze when I overheard it. His voice was filled with such dark intentions. Then he simply walked away. Kyouya fixed his glasses the way he always did pushing them up with one or two fingers, so they'd be closer to his eyes and he could see better.

Mr. Ootori went over to Tamaki's father. Chatting about something, I couldn't hear about what; they were out of ear shot for me. Or maybe my mind was racing and spinning so much that I couldn't hear them. I wasn't sure what I was going to do, but I was going to get my point across to that old bastard. He had no right! My feet began to move on their own. I probably couldn't stop even if I wanted too. I could tell most of the other hosts reached out for me or called my name, trying to bring me back near them before I would do something I would regret it later. Mori actually almost grabbed my arm, but a quick step to the right prevented him doing so.

My fists were shaking, I had a hard time breathing, I couldn't even see straight…is this what it's like to be an angry drunk? I knew what I was doing was probably wrong through the eyes of everyone in the room right now. I might even get expelled. I don't care. That man didn't have the right to hit Kyouya, damn it!

I felt something latch onto the collar of the dress, a fine lace that circled around the end if my neck, meeting my shoulders. The twin's mother actually made it. The grip nearly threw me off my balance, but I caught my footing at the last second, avoiding falling on my ass. I spun around; Kyouya had grabbed the collar while I marched past him. He gave me such a look…and the grip…if he had grabbed my throat, I wouldn't be able to breath right now.

Mr. Ootori walked away, done with his conversation with Tamaki's father. I only grew angrier. Why did Kyouya hold me back, damn it?!

The other host came to see if Kyouya was alright. I couldn't make out what they were saying, even though they were right next to me. All their voices were blurry sounds…only hearing the tone of concern and slight distress.

"Don't worry about it…" Kyouya said. Starting to walk off with my dress still clutched in his hands. "It's not like I haven't been expecting this…" I was so disconcerted, my mind didn't work anymore…my feet moved on their own, following Kyouya. "If you'd excuse me and Ryo, here, I need to have a word with her…" I wasn't even sure where we were going. The host club just watched us walk away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't long until my brain began to work again. The anger and rage was still in effect, but at least I could think a little straighter. Suddenly I directed my anger to the tall, dark hair man pulling on the collar of my dress through the empty hallways of Ouran, as if I was some sort of dog. Why didn't he fricken' do anything? Why didn't anyone do something?!

"Let go of me, Kyouya!" I shouted pulling on the little material of lace that wasn't in the man's grip, so I wouldn't accidentally choke myself. I planted both feet on the ground, but he had enough force were it just dragged me along, my shoes skimming along the floor. If he'd been any other guy, I would've knocked him out and given him a black eye by now... Oh to tell hell with it. I'm fucking weak and pathetic…there you happy now?!

It was only a moment until I saw Kyouya open the doors to the third music room. I was practically beating the end of his arm with my fist, repeating over and over again for him to free me from his hold. Nearly throwing me into the music room I knew so well, he closed the door behind him. I could have sworn that I heard a small 'click'. Did Kyouya…lock the door?

* * *

**_So, How was it? Should I continue? This is just a short from the real fic I'm working on. it's only going to be a few chapters long ^^ Or maybe I'll just end it with this little story and forget about the other one *shrugs* Please tell me what you think :)_**


End file.
